duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
DD on Broadway
Band make history with two week Broadway run at New York’s Barrymore Theatre on 47th Street November 1 – 12, 2007 Presented by Citi In an unprecedented move, British superstars, Duran Duran, have today confirmed that they will play nine shows on Broadway over a two week period in celebration of the launch of their upcoming album, RED CARPET MASSACRE, which will be released November 13 on Epic Records. Marking the first time that any band has undertaken such an extended run on a Big Apple stage, Duran Duran are developing a unique show that will see them performing not only their innumerable hits from the past 29 years but also the whole of their new record and a special electro set that promises to delight their loyal army of fans. Performing for over two hours a night on November 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10 and 12 at the Barrymore Theatre on 47th Street and Broadway, band members Simon LeBon, Nick Rhodes, John Taylor and Roger Taylor will take audiences in this historic thousand-capacity venue on a musical journey, presenting their new record in its entirety, as well as classics such as ‘Rio’, ‘Save A Prayer’, Hungry Like The Wolf’ and ‘Ordinary World’, with magnificent production values and a completely new stage show. These concerts will be the band’s first dates in support of their exciting new release, which they have worked on over the past year with Justin Timberlake and top producers Timbaland and Nate ‘Danja’ Hills. With tickets priced at $150, $125 and $75 (plus applicable service charges and a $1.50 facilities fee), Citi cardmembers will be able to purchase in advance of the general public with a pre-sale that starts on Monday October 1 at 9 am EST. Citi cardmembers will also be offered access to purchase VIP packages including meet and greet opportunities with the band and passes to a post-show VIP event. Citi cardmembers can purchase these tickets at www.privatepass.citi.com. All remaining tickets will be available to the general public from Saturday October 6 at 9 am EST through Telecharge. For information about individual ticket sales call: 212 239 6200. (Outside the New York area call: 1800 432 7250) or visit Telecharge Duran Duran’s RED CARPET MASSACRE marks an all time creative high in the band’s illustrious career. As Nylon Magazine described it in their most recent issue “it’s like a stroke of lightning captured on record… it’s a triumph, a marvel, and a hell of a lot of fun. Duran Duran have got their sexy back.” Remarking on their upcoming New York shows, singer Simon LeBon said “We have made an album that we are all really proud of and we wanted to present it in a very unique way. Staging a run on Broadway is something that we’ve often talked about over the years – but the time has never seemed right until now. We started work on ‘RED CARPET MASSACRE’ in New York – in September of last year – so it feels fitting to be launching it here – just down the road from the studio where we did those first sessions with Justin Timberlake and Timbaland.” Bassist John Taylor added: “We agreed we would try to open on Broadway while we were still making the record and have been planning how we’re going to stage it for the past few months. Nick and I have been particularly engaged in this and are really excited about the production. Broadway just feels like the perfect place to launch this album.” “The theatre we have found is really beautiful inside, which in itself will make this special,” added keyboard player Nick Rhodes. “I don’t believe there is another artist out there who has done a two week run on Broadway – and knowing that our fans travel to see our shows from all over the world we wanted to start out with something really spectacular.” Rehearsals for these concerts will start in London at the beginning of October, and as drummer Roger Taylor noted: “We are rehearsing for the whole of October because we are adding so much in the way of new material to the set. I can’t wait to play the new songs live.” * * * * * * * * * * * * Tickets will be available from Monday October 1 at 9 am EST to Citi cardmembers , priced $150, $125 and $75 (plus applicable service fees). A facilities fee of $1.50 will be added to the established price of each ticket. Tickets available through www.privatepass.citi.com. Tickets will go on sale to the general public on Saturday October 6 (same prices as above) through Telecharge. Tel: 212 239 6200 (Outside the New York area call: 1800 432 7250) or visit Telecharge Additional details and special Duran Duran Fan Community offers will be available on http://www.duranduran.com and http://www.duranduranmusic.com. 2007/11/01